Aching Hearts
by kait2515
Summary: Their hearts ached as they looked upon their daughter. Future fic. One shot.


This was based off this picture.

simply-divine-creation. tumblr com/post/124799834588/katch-silva (take spaces out and add a period before com)

First time writing fan fiction so don't have too of high expectations. Bring on the reviews even bad ones I'm tough I can handle them. Thanks for reading.

Her heart aches. That is the only way she can describe the feeling she's experiencing right now. It aches because it has stretched to an all time new size she would have swore wasn't possible. It aches because it clenches from the overwhelming pain and sadness. It simply aches. Not but two days from now her pride and joy, her most treasured thing about this world, her wonderful daughter will be getting married to the love of her life. Amelia Jo Castle will be marrying Matthew Garrett Williams. To say she is proud of her daughter would be the understatement of the century. Some expected the daughter of her and Castle to become a cop, or writer, or even a lawyer, but strong spirited Mel went and proved them all wrong and became a doctor, but not just any doctor, she was on her way to becoming one of the nation's top neurosurgeons. Now if you asked her she would huff and say she has much more work to do and even more to learn. Always the humble one Mel. One thing she definitely inherited from her mother was her work ethic. Lord knows Castle was never known for be a timely hard worker. Always the one to procrastinate.

A quick flashback takes Kate mind back to the time Rick had a slight meltdown when Mel was about to take her finals senior year of high school. Despite already going through the pain and panic of Alexis leaving the nest, Castle still didn't handle his baby girl leaving him. Mel was on the brink of becoming the valedictorian (just like her older sis) and getting into Harvard pending her final grades. And in typical Castle behavior, Rick had a slight freak out. He decided, against her advice that distracting Mel during her very intense study sessions. Definitely not his best idea. It ended with an argument between them and a full week of glares sent Castle's direction anytime he tried to joke with her. They finally got over it, mainly because Castle admitted he acted like an idiot and the fact that Mel rocked her finals and made it into Harvard. Despite the short term rift that caused in their relationship they came out of the whole ordeal stronger.

She smiled fondly at how ridiculous her husband could be. Surprisingly he handled the whole relationship with Matthew very well. When he first met him he was very respectful and connected with the fantastic young man pretty fast. Even when he asked both of them for Mel's hand in marriage Castle looked the young man in the eye and assured he loved his daughter, and then congratulated him, saying he couldn't wait for him to finally become an official member of the family. He was actually so excited for him that he not only paid for the entire wedding sparing no cost though Mel never was one for fancy things, he also insisted on paying for the honeymoon to any location they desired. She loved this wonderful man so much. There was really no limit to what he would do for those that he loved.

As she was lost in her thoughts, the very man on her mind walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder leaning his head lovingly against her head. She released a soft sigh and collapsed into his strong arms.

"Now what has you so lost in thought Mrs. Castle?" Castle whispered against her throat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kate looked around sheepishly.

"Now, we both know you get this little glassy eyed look when you daydream," smirked Castle. She turned towards him with a small grin on her face.

"Fine you win! I was just thinking about you and Mel through the years," she said. Castle's face transformed into a soft smile as he thought back to all his memories of his sweat Mel, beginning with her taking his heart and soul the moment she was born.

They both turned to find their daughter. They spotted her across the room with her husband to be. Matthew had his arms wrapped protectively around Mel, while she held on tightly to his hands. The young couple were gazing out the window as they had a quiet conversation, completely lost in their own little world. Catching a moment to themselves away from all the excitement of the rehearsal party. And there it was again, her parents' watched their daughter look at the young man with the same love Kate and Rick had found in each, and their hearts ached. They were so unbelievably proud of the woman she had grown into, they loved Matthew as if he were a son, but they knew this was it, their little girl really wasn't little anymore.

"They'll make it." Kate said breaking the silence.

"How do you know?" implored Castle, there still being a small amount of concern over his daughter.

"He looks at her they way you look at me." Kate stated without hesitation. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"They found a love like ours, and if there is one thing I believe in, it's a love like ours. I love you Rick. Thank you for this crazy ride of a life."

"Always" Rick whispered as they leaned in for a loving kiss. Their hearts ached with amount of love. Their hearts ached with the change for their little girl. Their hearts ached.


End file.
